Field
This disclosure relates generally to testing systems on a chip with master and slave devices, and more specifically, to concurrently testing master and slave devices in a system on a chip.
Related Art
A System on a Chip (SoC) with a complex embedded slave system, such as an integrated Radio, incurs costly test times if the microcontroller unit (MCU) system and the slave system are tested serially. Therefore it is desirable to isolate the MCU and its embedded slave system in a way that allows for concurrent testing of heterogeneous blocks, i.e., MCU and the slave system, such as a radio or other MCU, that have different test requirements.